


The sound of your voice (and the smile on your face)

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Murmur</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of your voice (and the smile on your face)

He heard noises, and he fought to open his eyes, but there was only darkness.

He remembered fighting, over and over again. It never stopped.

They wanted him, they wanted to take him in, force him to be what he had been.

But he fought fought them, because he didn’t know who he was, but he didn’t want to be who they wanted. He didn’t want to be the Winter Soldier.

In the end it took a familiar face, the man from the bridge, the man from the helicarrier to save him. Then he had passed out.

As he struggled to consciousness agagin he heard a voice in his ear, a murmur. He swore he was back there, ready to be tied down and wiped or frozen again, but the voice was different, it was soft, gentle, and he had a memory of a mother, but then it disappeared, leaving an ache in his heart. That ache made him open his eyes, seek out that voice.

The lights were bright, like they always were, and for a moment fear curled in his heart, but then his vision focused, and he saw a face, heard that voice. A woman smiled down at at him, not a man with cold eyes, but a woman with warm eyes and a gentle smile. A hand touched his faced and brushed away the hair over his eyes that his arms couldn’t move to reach.

"Bucky, my names Jemma, I’m going to take care of you. I promise."


End file.
